i need you too trust me
by Amore and Aria
Summary: Annabeth chase is a somewhat normal girl. if you count somewhat normal as being in a famous band with secret identities with your friends, winning a contest to California, reuniting with a childhood friend, and learning to trust after a certain heart break. Learn her path through this world in school and life, while her identity is being found out as your reading this!


Amore-NEW STORY

Aria-hey! we have a new story that is basically with an overused plot but please give us a chance

Amore-we promise not to disappoint btw we do NOT own this. all rights go to respective owners

Aria-if we owned PJO then it would be all coupley and no plot thanks to a certain Amore

Amore-enjoy our new story I NEED YOU TOO TRUST ME

* * *

Annabeth Pov

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase but you may know me better as Annabelle Charter. see i live a ok life or more than 2 lives. I live one as a somewhat normal girl and a POPSTAR kind of like Hannah Montana. but I'm not the only one with a weird double life. My bandmates are all in the same boat as me! Thalia Grace a.k.a "Talia Cole" One of my Best Friends because i have known her since i was Like 7. She Has the "Tough Girl " Reputation because she has the 'I LOVE BLACK AND MESS WITH ME I SWEAR I WILL PUMMEL YOU!" kind of aura. Nico Di'Angelo a.k.a Nicholas Dean The "bad Boy" of the group all because he tends to wear black alot But if you knew him. you'd find he's a real sweet heart. Then there is Will Solace A.k.a Brandon Hunter he was also the "Golden Boy " For his Blonde hair and Blue eyes. I'm The Oh i don't know….inoocent one…..weakest i don't kow nor care. because all i care is for the amazing feeling i get when on the stage.

But….

I hate that horrible sinking feeling in my own personal punishment.

HIGH SCHOOL

January 4, 2010

New York Academy for Performing Arts

New Day, New Discoveries on how people think I'm completely useless to this world. Today was a regular Monday, or as regular as a monday can get in a performing arts school. I was at Study hall with Thalia who was going on about some new song she wanted to write until Drew came up with her "friends" she looks at me with disgust like every other time. she walks right past me knocking my books down in the process. i'm so used to it i just get up from my seat and pick them up. I look at Thalia and she looks practically livid and if looks could kill Drew would've died… twice . she then looks at me and her glare softened. she looks at me and says normally

"why don't you stand up to her! she treats you like crap and you still take it ! you are are thousand times more talented and nicer, and prettier then her!" i look at Thalia With pleading eyes to please SHUT UP before anyone heres she quiets down and whispers

"and you're THE Annabelle Charter" i think about it and say

"i know, i know but you know i just am too tired to fight and along as i have my REAL friends I'm fine 'kay?' she looks at me and says with a sigh of defeat

"fine ! but this is not a surrender merely a retreat and now lets get to music class" i nod my head pick up my books and walk out of the classroom too be greeted with two smiling faces of two boys who look like the opposite of each other. One had Golden Blonde Hair and bright blue eyes while one had Raven Black hair and Dark Brown-ish-black eyes. But they were both my best friends and total SWEETHEARTS! i say

"Hi guys" and hug them both they are both smiling like crazy at me and say different forms of being well…Thalia asks

"whats with the grins?" there grins somehow got wider. Will explains

"well….we kinda of might've a little bit pulled a prank on Drew" next thing that happens is we here a shriek. Drew runs out of the bathroom with a make-up that would make the clown department go to shame. her red lipstick was smeared all over her face, her foundation was in different shades ranging from vampire pale to california girl tan, her blush was on her chin and eyebrows,and her eyeliner made strakes across her all burst out laughing, she runs around shutting people up one at a time.. when she comes near our area you couldn't her her because it was THAT high-pitched. Nico exclaims happily

"we may have replaced the mirrors in the girls bathrooms" we have another round of laughter and then Thalia says with a serious face

"you went into the girls bathroom?" they start stuttering and try to reply with a good excuse but end up sighing and nodding there heads. Nico then says

"why is your bathroom so much nicer than ours" i open my mouth to reply but he continues

"i mean our bathroom is just toilettes and sinks but your is like a lounge. it is like 10x times bigger than ours! right when you walk in you see a couch! A COUCH!and then there are a bunch of luxuries!" after he's done with his stupid rant i say or more like taunt

"because we are sooooooo much better than you guys" he grumbles

"liar" i just say

"we have a couch, a walk way,a vanity table, a-" before i continues he cuts in

"ok ok i get it" we all start walking or more like rushing to Advanced Music 101 so we wouldn't be late. the teacher was just taking attendance when sat down after she announced that the Juniors will have a talent show and the winner gets a trip to California and will stay at a 5 star hotel. now the rules are simple

no autotune

no cheating

no sabotage

must be either a solo,duet, or group(band ) with 3-7 people

HAVE FUN

the rules seem simple enough and we fit the criteria perfectly there will be 4 of us, and even though were "professionals" it can't be that unfair…..right?

gives us all the rest of the hour to practice and picking our groups.

i walk up to Thalia,Will, and Nico and say

"Guys, what song should we d-" i was cut off rudely by Drew who went over to Nico and Will saying

"you know if you want a chance of winning you should join us" in that convincingly whiny tone Nico gives her a cool expression that could freeze a popsicle. he opens his mouth but was cut off by Will saying

"Thanks, but no thanks….. and besides it looks like you already have the Max. amount of people" Drew looks shocked and says

"well that's ok i can pull some strings" she then adds pointed to someone else

"Deb, Lyla your out" and to girls in high heel s who look like Drew but with diff. color hair and eyes stomp out stuttering but knowing in this school how Drew's word is law they left.

"now there is room" Nico shakes his head and practically yells

"GET IT THROUGH ALL THAT DAMN MAKE-UP YOU HAVE ON WE DO NOT WANT TO JOIN!so go back to your pathetic friends and leave us ALONE" she twists her face as if she was thinking and says with this weird smile

"bye we will be back" while blowing a kiss. if you thought he freaked in then he then became the ing of freak now

"ALONE, A-L-O-N-E CAN YOU UN-DER-STAND- WE WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Nico then shakes his head and mutters string of profanities. Drew replies

"that is no way to speak to a woman,not even Annabeth and she hardly counts"i feel anger rise up in me. and i lunge but i was held back by Thalia, Nico, and will. she looks at me and smirks while saying

"try me" i had the urge to break through my captors hand and brake her already fake nose. She walks aways yelling behind her back

" Ciao Dah-lings" she drawls out darlings trying to prove something. Will then looks at Nico and mock-scowls

"you know, you should never speak to a respectable woman like that ….but….. the hardly count as respectable woman" we all laugh until i say

"so guys what should we do" Thalia and well, mostly all of us smirk and say

"the Demi-gods"

Thalia POV

I can't wait for the talent show! i can't wait to beat some preppy a$$ ! we were walking to english one of my least favorite classes. i mean c'mon were a freaking performing arts school. i already know how to speak English fairly well so why do we need english? when i walk in i see writing a series of symbols on the board. after a few minutes the whole class enters. then starts talking

"ok class today is the beginning of the Greece unit so i want friday to be a role play day for a little fun in this unit" *que groans

"you will dress up like you favorite God/Goddess and come up to the class and describe your god/goddess" *que even more groans bu,t no there has to be more

"and the best part is that you have to stay like that all day!" *que the yells of objection. i don't care because i am going to look good in whatever i were. but i should get Annabeth to go to the demo-gods stylist… at the end of class i walk up to him and ask

"can we put our own twist in the costumes" he looks at me and says

"i don't know thats tough….." i give him puppy dog eyes which aren't effective with all my black eyeliner but he ends up saying

"fine" i squeal and yell while running out

"THANKS MR.B!"

{AFTER SCHOOL}

OUTSIDE SCHOOL

ANNABETH'S POV

Thalia is dragging all of us to the fashion department of our studio. in there we meet our stylist Selena Beauguard one of the best in the biz. Thalia whispers ion Selena's ears and right after she nod's in understanding so when she walks up to us she says

"hello darlings i want you all out i will have the costumes ready for Thursday come by in the afternoon at 3-ish? ok love ya bye" the boys just nod slowly and i just reply

"k selena bye" we walk out and feel the brisk morning air on my face and Nico asks

"what do you guys want to do?" i open my mouth to reply and they all yell

"no" i cross my arms and say

"well then" Thalia jumps up and says

"the arcade" and Nico replies almost immediately

"yes!" i might see a little chemistry between the two. i nod my head reluctantly and were of to the arcade. the first game the guys insisted on doing paintball but since i'm wearing white today i refuse. i then suggest laser tag and they nod their head. the guys wanted to do a guy on each team to make it "even" but Thalia said with attitude filling the brim of her words

"nu-uh girls vs. boys we WILL beat you guys" Nico holds his hands up in mock-surrender and says

"ok ok but don't cry when we BEAT YOU" Thalia was about to jump Nico right there and then due to anger I'm guessing. i just say to Thalia softly

"save it for the game" she nods quickly and yells

"let's do this " we run into that part of the arcade and put on our suits. we walk into the dark room with a bunch of stuff that was glowing. we have two minutes left before the game begins for the next minute i told Thalia the whole plan.

60 seconds left everyone is getting to their positions

30 seconds the boys are going down

15 seconds my hand i gripping the laser gun so tight that my knuckles are turning white

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1 BEGIN.

the first thing that happens is the boys aim for us. i look around and see Will's blonde hair. it's easier to spot than Nico's pitch black hair. i aim for the spot next to the figurine he was hiding behind he jumps out i shoot him and he has two lives left. i smirk though it may not be visible. i turn around and right after i get out because some how i got shot by Nico and Thalia got shot by Will. to sum it all up we all have 2 lives left. i hide with Thalia in a small part of the the arena. she whispers

"what do we do?" my reply was simple and meaningful

"we fight" i run out in the just of the moment and Thalia starts following close behind, the boys see us and starts trying to aim and shoot i did this epic matrix move and shoot. i get Nico while Will got me. i could tell their strategy easily gang up on one and eliminate. right when i was gonna die a shameful death by Will he got shot By Thalia! during the distraction i tuck-and-roll away. this game was getting intense by now. by now people who were out were trying to distract us. when i ran i bumped into a dark post and went down

"damn it " i cursed. my head was throbbing and i accidentally shoot at a random place while i was being shot myself. i sit on the side-lines watching Thalia's and Nico's intense match while i was looking around for Will. he sits next to me and i ask

"your out?" he nods and replies

"some random beam shot me" i already knew who that was so i said in a taunting voice

"your welcome" he looks at me and says

"seriously? you weren't even in the same are as me! and weren't you on the floor ?"

"yup!" when i look back at the Thalia vs. Nico fight they were circling each other daring the other to make the first move. right when Thalia lifted her Gun so did Nico but they both go out before one could even press a trigger. i hear both of them yell

"STOLLS!" the Stolls were the major pranksters who worked here as extra "competition" for the players. once we leave i notice it's already 9:30. Man, we play that game for a long time. we all go to the company paid house and everyone but me goes straight to the couches and fall asleep. i go into my room take a shower,brush my teeth,put on my pi's, set my alarm for 7:30 and black out.

* * *

What do you think? other major characters such as Percy will come in later

can you review we just need 3 reviews before we update please?

thanks for reading

~A&A


End file.
